Venus
by Lady Drakharis
Summary: A number of mods inspired me to write this story. It contains adult situations, drugs, language etc. This story centers around a new club called Venus. This first chapter has mature language and rivalry between Spin Doctors and Partyhaus. It has some NPC characters... Caleb and Lilith Vatore, Vlad. Partyhaus members of Spin Doctors and my Sim Cristol Diamond


I don't ow rights to any of The Sims games. I have lots of mods though and plenty of CC for my Sims. This story centres around The Sims 4 world and follows the adventures of NPC Sims and my own Sims. Unlike the game all the vampires in this story actually know each other or at least know of each other.

How often do you get to check out a new club in town. I kind of own Venus but don't let anybody know name is Cristol Diamond. I am famous for a few things.

1\. Being an adult entertainer.

2\. Being a supermodel.

3\. I am an A Lister actress for non adult entertainment as well.

4 . My Social networking blog. I have over 20 million followers. I have over 20 million followers on Simstagram too. I get recognized everywhere I go.

5\. I am insanely wealthy.

I am a vampire in what one might think the safe haven of Forgotten Hallow. Eternal Darkness covers this part of the many worlds in which I am 's a gated community thankfully unless someone gets bored and let's a few humans in. I think Vlad does that for sheer amusement and to see how long before we all decide to feed upon them. It's my first day back in a while. The twins Caleb canDlelight are the first to knock on my door of my large Victorian home.

"Welcome Back Vickie" they say to me calling me by my real name. It's like we were never apart and what years that separated me from their clan disappeared. I invited them in and Vlad wasn't too far behind. Vlad gave me a lecture about not bringing the excitement of the outside world here. Whenever I am around Vlad it's like he is my second father looking out for me and keeping the monsters at bay. He is like that with all of us. I remind him humans can only be invited in and given strict rules they must follow while here. He looks at me as if stunned that I would remember that. It must have been the entire day I spent catching up with the three of them.

Even though I kind own the nightclub Venus I have yet to actually go there. I ask my vampire "kin" if they want to join me. They all have to work. Caleb is a food critic. Lilith is a body builds and Vlad is a concert pianist. I go alone not thinking about a bodyguard. I know it's wise to hire one but I often forget to have o e when I leave the solace of Forgotten Hallow. I don't mind interaction amongst my fa bbl s and papperatsi. I am nice to from the outside looks like a giant Tudor Mansion. I am greeted by tons of fans who I say hi to sign some autographs and talk to papperatsi before gaining entrance. The dance floor has glitter and smoke all around with holograms of mystical images joining you and rose petals of lasted light and and hearts floating all around. I can't help but feel everyone is staring at me as I dance. Am I really that bad or is it because I'm a celebrity or maybe it's both. That would be so embarrassing if it was both. I always thought I had some great moves. When you have lived for a 150 years you learn a lot of things and have time to master the mall. Then everyone starts cheering and clapping . Maybe I am not as horrible as I may have believed I was. A few guys come up to me with that lustful lol on their faces and introduce themselves. 2 of with Partyhaus with a hangout down stairs and one from Spin Doctors with a hangout and Pablo and Marcus start talking to me asking me if I am still with that guy Fred or Sam or something like that. "Gentlemen I doubt the lady wants to catch dynasty diseases from either of you two." He says smoothly and introduces himself as Joaquin""

"Miss Diamond they are with Partyhaus. That club has a bit of a reputation drugging unsuspecting young women and taking advantage of them while in a drugged state. Their women aren't much better. Trying to seduce everything they come in contact with." Don't get me wrong they aren't bad they are just overly controlled by their base emotions. I am with Spin Doctors we are club DJs and you sure c876c an dance. I am sure our glorious leader took notice. Can I get you a drink?"

Pablo and Marcus yell clock block at him.i agree to join him. We sit at a pretty glass bar with heart shaped seats. I drink Plasma Jane being a vampire and not wanting t to get blotchy and start going after the humans. Then 2 women show up Jade and Eva and introduce themselves to me as I am sitting with Joaquin.

"She is not for either of you slurs." He says prospectively.

"We just wanted to say hi. Ask her where she got that outfit and boots." Jade and Eva say in unison..

He looks at them suspiciously.

"I won't let you and your crew do to her what you did to Candy"

"Candy is a big girl she wasn't forced into anything she didn't want. The boys thank you guys at Spin Doctors for letting us play with her for just a little bit" Jade says him trying to egg him on.

I answer their question "the stockings are silk from Forever Eve. The shorts are from Leather Inc as is the jacket. The corset comes from Lover's Asylum."

"Thanks" they smile

"Why don't you strawberries go back to your pump or dealer now" my companion coldly said to them.

"They dint seem that bad"

"They leet women get drugged and raped and did nothing to stop it. Sometimes they even take part. Nit cool at all." He tells me. He truly hates them. Soon we are joined by Spin Doctors leader Dominick Frey.

" I see you are keeping at least one lady safe from the slurs at Partyhaus. What happened to Candy isn't any of our faults. She left with them got fucked up and gang raped. Thank goodness you were the one who found her"

"I won't forgiven them and feel a duty to protect the young women who come clubbing"

"Miss Diamond I am Dom I am the leader of Spin Doctors. I see you met my mate Joaquin. He is usually silly and lots of fun except when around Partyhaus. He hates them all. We had a young lady with our club named Candy. She was a sweetheart and kind of this guy's girlfriend. She overdosed a few weeks ago and was gang raped by Partyhaus. The cops being the assholes they are really didn't do a damn thing acting like the girl 'asked for it'. Who the Fuck walks up to so mm embody and says rape me . And shit like that? Your best bet is to stay away . That club is nothing but a bunch of drug addicts whores and rapists"

The way h e talked about her was as if she was dead. "I am sorry for your loss gentlemen"

I talked with both of them for most of the night understanding their warning. I stay clean as a vampire and am one of the good ones. Always asking b before I drink from a human

Time home.


End file.
